Paddy
Paddy is an original creation of Stalker5999, hailing from the forest and made group of her home Floralia Forest Character overview Paddy is somewhat an oddity amongst slimes in general, firstly being the obvious of her preference to remain solid, secondly to her "element", being aligned to plant life. She is also rather a slave to emotion in most senses of the word, as she is unable to consciously control her morphic abilities to their fullest, but subsconciously through the shifts in her mood. She is also symbiotic in style, gaining a mass of her reserve of energy from other creatures that she "noms", a sort of soft vore symbiosis where she creates physical and mental theroputic effects to them, in return for a bit of their own used up energies she can sustain herself with, also able to siphon her energy into others directly, mostly plant life, to aid in their healing. She enjoys making friends and in most aspects is still a young child in mind, but is gradually "blossoming" into her own person, though still seems akin to her shy and bashful nature at times. Appearance Though morphic, Paddy usually retains green as a total in her color of choice in all of her forms. In her solid state she is normally a young women of green skin, mitt like fingers, having difficulty mastering multiple digests, a fact she is depressed of, and some form of plant in her growth, in most forms, she makes a mass of "Hair" in shape of petals or leafs which normally covers at the least one of her eyes in most forms if not both. Also being morphic and of plant relation, she is able to shift into male forms, though, idealy she prefers herself female. She is highly self conscious of her forms, becoming easily bashful if complemented, or depressed if insulted of them. Personality The best of ways to describe of Paddy as a person, is loving of life but uncertain. As a young mind developing, she is curious of the world, but has a distaste for seeing things come to an end, where it can lead to great depression to see a life taken. She however is able to also understand such is the way of nature, one creature must be prey to another for the predator to survive, though she prefers not to see of such. If a creature, or plant, is harmed and in pain, Paddy will use her abilities to heal them, even at the risk of not only depleting her own reserves of energy, but her own life force if need be. She is easily swayed of her emotions still having not much grasp of them, if any understanding of the vast array of emotions she has even yet to experience, each being represented through its own "form" that enhances her abilities one way or the other. Despite her normally timid nature, she has absorbed enough knowledge for her "Angry" from to be highly capable for combat use, at the least to protect herself or others, but triggering the form requires her to get mad and release its abilities firstly, making it difficult for her to protect herself at times it can be needed. Special Abilities Paddy retains the abilities of a slime of course, such as being able to take a liquid shape, though preferring not to as she has difficulty moving about in such forms, elasticity to a limit her "Skin" can sustain and shifting of her form though not to its fullest ability consciously. However, unlike other slimes, she takes form by solidifying some of her mass into a "Skin" like sack in form of her body, filling its empty core with her still liquid mass, this alows her a bit more "Sensitivity" of an actual skin then most slimes have been able to experience, letting her feel pain from sharp objects which puncher her, or even the simplest things such as being "ticklish". She also is unable to create most of her own energy, having to take prolonged naps to make herself solid and mobile, she gains said energy by "nomming" another being, the effect is symbiotic, as her internal mass creating a sack skin, or "tummy", gives off pollin like substance that lulls the being into sleep, it also promotes health and rapid and even at times, extreme regeneration from physical and mental damage. Whilst nomming a person, Paddy can retain a solid shape, even when unconscious, when she sleeps with a person inside of her mass, she is able to somehow "link" herself within their dreams, which replay events of their past with alterations to make a bad day, become better, the effect leaving these persons feeling a bit better if not outright giddy once they are released. It is from this dream link ability Paddy has absorbed some of her "images" in her mind subconsciously for her forms, absorbing the negative, or even positive emotional energies from the person, as well as a visual que from their dream, which Paddy's own subconscious uses as a sort of base mold for her own forms. A prime example comes from one of her friends, and Protector, Tane the Samurai shroom, who once human, was turning to a flesh eating mushroom monsteress, the extreme depression of the aspect to loosing her mind became a powerful mindset in her dream state, after Paddy had nommed and healed her, though not completely void her of the matango infection, left Paddy an "imprint" of a samurais form, linked to the state of sadness, leading Paddy's own sad form to be akin to a defenceless samurais form. Paddy also is able to siphon this energy directly to the earth and plants, literally sharing her own essence to promote growth in plants, even to the point of complete regenisis, though such extreme is double edged, as Paddy needs to literally pour her own life force to the process. The same is said of those she noms, the more critical the damage the person has sustain, the more energy it takes from Paddy of the process to regenerate them. In truth, Paddy is not yet of full understanding of her abilities yet herself, thus far only being expereinced through mere subconcious and primal instinct, it can be said Paddy is still growing into her abilities, so time is only to tell. Being of plant alignment, Paddy is easily harmed by flame, in fact she is highly pyrophobic on the most part, trying to avoid fire when she possible can. She is also highly afraid of heights, merely being more then a simple leap from the earth is enough to paralize her with fear, if not cause her to outright lose control of her mindset and burst her own skin back to her liquid state in fear. Do to her subconscious nature, she is usually unsure and uncertain of herself, needing others to help encourage her, but of late she has begun to become more open and curious to the world around her and the various beings that inhabit not just her home of Floralia Forest, but the realms beyond. Though above all else of her faults, the one thing that frightens Paddy the most, is seeing someone she cares for harmed or worse. In such states, her own mindset is rarely predictable.